


Fire in the Snow

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, plus some fluff at the end because I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: The Avengers are preparing for the possibility of winter fighting, but two of their members are far more interested in sharing a few private moments.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Fire in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257548) by [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig). 



> This detour from my current WIPs was inspired by a number of things: Spent by Darthelwig, the recent Noreaster that hit my area, and Paul Bettany’s Instagram account.

Winter ops training was underway in the forests around the compound. The whole team was present for this event. They had waited for the first good snowfall of the season to blanket all the grounds in white.

Wanda’s breath was puffing out of her in foggy clouds. She couldn’t help but resent Vision a little as he was rising beside her without any trouble. They were supposed to be on opposite sides, but they had snuck away amid the chaos of the fighting. They were far more interested in finding a private spot than in practicing winter fighting when their powers were unaffected by the weather.

When they were far enough away from the others, Wanda pulled Vision to a stop. “It’s so pretty out here.”

“Indeed. The snow does give the world a wonderful, ethereal quality.” Wanda smiled at his turn of phrase. Perhaps she had erred in her opening line. She wanted to seduce him, not have him admire the landscape.

She considered her lover, wanting to tease him a bit. “It looks good, but not as good as Sam and Steve when they were getting ready this morning.”

Her remark had the desired effect of bringing Vision’s attention back to her, but she didn’t want to see him frowning like that. “Did they? I suppose they are handsome.” Vision’s frown deepened, drawing the lines etched into his face down.

Wanda tried changing tacks. She wanted a bit of a challenge, not to hurt his feelings. She moved to stand in front of him, drawing her hands up to wrap in the cape that he had not shed yet. “Mmhmm.” She smirked, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear. “So good I could just eat them up.” She pushed all the sultry husk she could into her voice.

She finally got the desired reaction as Vision’s hands landed on her hips. His frown had shifted into a slight snarl. He pressed up against her, forcing her to step backward until she connected with a likely tree that was covered in snow. He turned the tables on her and brought his face close to her ear. “You will do no such thing,” he growled, voice deepening even more in a way that sent a surge of heat straight through her.

“I’ll do any damn thing I please.” She stared him down. Vision met her challenge with a hard look of his own.

But then he backed away from her. The only sign of emotion in him was a slight twinkle of the eye in his impassive mask. “Very well, then. If our time together is at an end, I will trouble you no more.” He turned away.

Wanda wondered how their positions had shifted so quickly. This was not how she imagined this game going. She knew how to get a rise out of Vision, but she didn’t think he would take the bait so completely. But then, there was the slight glint of amusement in his eyes. He was only teasing, wasn’t he? He was doing a damn good job of acting at any rate, far better than he usually did at these times.

Vision had already walked some distance away from her when she couldn’t take the suspense any longer, calling to him desperately. “Vision, wait! I was only kidding. I don’t want Sam or Steve.”

He was back to her in an instant. The devastating grin on his face was a new look that she could get used to. “Are you certain? You’ve said several times that you find them attractive.”

It was her favorite move to tease Vision. “I’m sure. Please, I only want you.” She heard the desperation in her own voice. She wasn’t supposed to be so helpless here, but she knew Vision would take care of her.

“Only me?” He was still wearing a smirk of triumph, but there was a hint of tenderness at the edge of his voice.

“Yes. Prove to me why you’re the only man I want.”

“If that is what you truly desire.”

She nodded eagerly. In only a moment, she was pressed back against the tree again, her legs wrapped around Vision’s waist. Wanda could feel his heat through all her layers of winter clothing. It ignited something within her, and she ground against Vision with abandon. But he stilled her with his hands on her hips. He whispered to her once again. “I have much to prove to you, Wanda. Let me work.”

Wanda had intended to battle him for control today, but nothing sounded better than completely surrendering at that moment. She nodded, relaxing against the tree. Vision returned her to the ground as he sank to his knees before her. He took his sweet time undoing her pants and pulling them down just enough to have access to her cunt.

But once she was bare to him, she had only the space of a breath to take in his admiring gaze before he buried his face between her thighs. Wanda did her best to hold back her whimpers and moans. The way he was lapping and sucking at her so eagerly made it difficult.

Vision licked his way along her entrance before swirling his tongue around her clit. After a few minutes of toying with her, making her weak-kneed and grateful for the tree behind her, he suckled the small bud in the way that always made her quake around him. Within moments, she was completely gone, lost in ecstasy.

When Wanda was able to open her eyes again, Vision gazed up at her, eyes full of satisfaction and desire. “Are you thinking of Steve and Sam now?”

“No,” she managed to whisper.

“Good.” He rose fluidly to his feet. She watched him. He couldn’t be done already. He was stalking her, getting into her space, cradling her face in his hands. Her mind reached for his instinctively. She could feel the intensity of his want burning behind his still quiet exterior. “Before we leave here, I want to be absolutely certain that you can think of no one else.”

“Please.”

His mouth descended upon hers. Vision’s tongue delved deep within her. She moaned at the taste of herself in his mouth. They only separated when she needed to breathe.

Then, she could feel Vision’s naked cock pressing against her. His lips traveled the few inches of exposed skin he could reach. He teased her until she was rocking her hips into him. He pulled back just enough to deny her any contact. “Patience, Wanda.” She groaned, but allowed him to continue taking the lead. “Very good.” She practically purred at Vision’s praise.

After he began rubbing against her for several more maddening seconds, he finally sank into her heat. Vision always filled her so perfectly. He paused for only a moment to kiss her again. Gradually, his hips sped up. Wanda let her head fall back against the tree. She focused only on the sensation of being joined with Vision completely.

Soon his fingers drifted down to her clit. That was enough to send her over the edge. When Vision joined her, she reveled in his grunt. Only she got to see him so incoherent with need.

Wanda prepared herself for him to pull out, but he remained seated deeply within her. She tried to regain her composure, but it was difficult when he was still looking deeply into her eyes, his hands wrapped around her hips and her shoulder. “Should we get going?”

“We have time. No one is near. I am not certain I have fully proven myself to you.”

“You have.”

He rubbed a thumb tenderly against her cheek. “Thank you for the endorsement, but I wish to be absolutely certain that I have pleased you too thoroughly to think of anyone else.” He flexed his hips to push himself even deeper and swallowed her moan with a frantic kiss.

She thrilled at the thought of what would come next. She was not disappointed when Vision pulled out just enough to spin her around. She braced herself against the tree, her chest pressing into the snow. He pulled her pants down just enough to give him more room to maneuver at this new angle.

Pressing his cock against her once more, Vision worked his hands under her coat and other layers until they were warm on her stomach. The cold air on her ass and the warmth of his body behind her sent a shiver down her spine.

Wanda groaned, angling her hips just slightly toward him to tempt him to finish what he started. Vision obliged her just she knew he would. He thrust into her, and her body was so ready for him that she could not hold back a cry.

“Shhh,” he whispered in her ear. Wanda nodded. Vision continued powering into her. It was all she could do to keep herself silent. She was rewarded with more assurances of how good she was, how he loved to be inside her, how he would give her anything.

After a few more moments and several more thrusts, Vision pushed himself all the way to the hilt. She joined her mind with his as her third orgasm rushed over her. Their joint pleasures put stars in her eyes. She fell completely still.

When they both recovered, Vision finally disentangled himself from her. He turned her around and slowly raised and refastened her pants. He leaned down toward her, his hands rising to her face. “Are you satisfied, my love?”

“Absolutely.” She was sure she still sounded breathless. She was not ashamed of how affected she was. His smile broadened, and he brushed his lips tenderly over hers. She opened herself to him, and Vision complied, letting his tongue dance with hers.

“And do you want anyone else?” Vision asked against her lips. His warm breath fanned over her face.

Wanda shook her head. “No.”

“Good. I think now it is time to rejoin the others.” He took her hand and pulled her fully to her feet. She stumbled a bit until he wrapped an arm around her.

She brought him to a stop. She just had to reassure him one more time. “I was just teasing, you know. Earlier. You’re the only one for me.”

His gleaming smiled shone down on her like the sun in the sky above. His face glittered more than the snow around them, and Wanda was completely entranced. “I know, but I do love the opportunity to please you.”

“And I love to please you and be pleased by you.”

He placed one more kiss on her forehead before walking away with her. But when Wanda turned back to look at the spot fondly, she chuckled. Vision paused, looking down at her questioningly. She pointed to their little hideaway. Vision’s knee prints were clear. Her body had also made an obvious human shape in the snow.

Vision’s voice went slightly higher pitched. “Oh. I had not anticipated that.”

Wanda grinned up at him. “Don’t worry. I can fix that.” She levitated some nearby snow to fill in the openings left by their lovemaking. Soon there was no hint that the snow had been touched.

“Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do.” She pulled him toward the sounds of fighting that could still be heard over the ridge. “I’ll even let you say you captured me.”

Once again she had only meant to tease, but she was caught by his burning gaze. “And have I captured you?” She knew he wasn’t talking about training. She could see his need for an answer and feel the concern in his mind.

She could only be sincere in the face of Vision’s earnestness. “You have. You’ve captured my heart and my body and my soul entirely.”

“You have as well, Wanda.” They remained entwined. They would not separate until the last moment. Their minds were still linked, and they whispered to each other of what they would share when they were alone once again.


End file.
